Don't contradict me, you know you love me
by Emisonian1
Summary: Alors voici ma fiction sur Emison, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle comportera deux parties, la 1ère qui se déroulera au lycée et la 2ième dans le future. Je débute, soyez indulgent et suivez-moi ! :) xoxo
1. Prologue

**Prologue : PREMIERE PARTIE** (de la fiction)

Alison Dilaurentis était du genre à ne rien ressentir, ou plutôt à cacher ses sentiments les plus profonds. C'était une fille rebelle, une difficile, elle n'avait peur de rien, c'était la reine du lycée, mais pas que; de la ville Rosewood toute entière. Elle était méchante et rancunière. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire et personne n'avait le droit de lui adresser la parole à moins que la personne en question ne fasse partie de la population "célèbre" du lycée. C'est-à-dire son groupe d'amis, le seul et l'unique, le sien. Emily Fields, elle, était une jeune fille indépendante et timide, rien d'extraordinnaire. Elle était d'une gentillesse incroyable, honnête, intelligente, altruiste et plus encore. Elle avait toute les qualités du monde. Elle ne se souciait de rien, elle s'assumait aux yeux de tous malgré sa timidité. Mais Emily n'était pas n'importe qu'elle fille, elle était gay.

Ces deux adolescentes vont se rencontrer du jour au lendemain, que croyez-vous qu'il se passera ? Vont-elles devenir pire ennemies ou vont-elles tomber éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre ? Ou alors peut-être bien les deux ? Qui sait ?

Mais n'oubliez pas : on ne dit jamais non à Alison Dilaurentis.


	2. Chapitre premier

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Emily venait tout juste d'emménager dans la ville de Rosewood, avant elle vivait à Philadelphie avec seulement sa mère, car son père, lui, travallait dans l'armée et ne venait que pendant les grandes occasions, tel que Noël par exemple, sinon c'était plutôt rare. Em était une fille unique, elle n'avait ni frères, ni soeurs, et ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait sa rentrée dans son nouveau lycée, celui de la ville, donc. Elle ne connaissait encore personne, mais ça ne risquait pas de tarder, elle pensait. Elle se dirigeait vers son premier cours, qui était Anglais. Il n'y avait encore pas beaucoup d'élèves dans la classe, seulement quelques-un qui étaient en avance, comme elle. Après quelques minutes, la cloche sonnait enfin et les adolescents commençait à se disperser dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre leur cours respectif. Emily, qui était déjà en place, levait les yeux quand une personne s'approchait d'elle. C'était une fille blonde aux yeux bleus, ses talons aiguilles rouge lui donnait l'air d'être grande, elle portait un jean skinny noir accompagné d'un joli haut blanc. Ses cheveux raides tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et s'emmêlaient à ses boucles d'oreilles. "-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ? C'est ma place ici. Allez, bouge de là." lâchait-elle. Emily écarquillait ses yeux pendant un instant puis décidait de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour, donc elle baissait les yeux et allait se trouver une autre table. Elle se demandait qui était cette fille et pour qui elle se prennait à lui parler de cette façon. Habituellement elle ne se laisserait pas faire malgré sa timidté, certes elle ne la connaissait pas (et ne voudrait sûrement pas le faire) mais là c'était autre chose, elle se sentait comme si elle avait aucun pouvoir sur cette jeune blonde. Peut-être que c'était elle la fameuse "reine" de cet établissement ? Peu importe, vaut mieux ne pas chercher l'embrouille, pensait Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après que le cours fut terminé, Emily se rendait à son casier pour pouvoir prendre les livres de sa prochaine classe. "-Hey, je m'appelle Hanna." intervennait une fille quand elle s'arrêtait devant son casier. Emily avait l'air perdue, c'était pourtant bien le bon numéro de son casier, pensait-elle. "-Euh, désolée si c'est censé être le tien, c'est celui que le proviseur m'a indiqué..." commençait Emily avant de se faire couper la parole par la blonde qui n'était pas la même que celle qu'elle avait "rencontré" en cours. "-Non, non c'est pas pour ça que je viens te parler, t'inquiètes pas, c'est bien le tiens si c'est celui que t'a indiqué." souriait-elle avant de repprendre. "-En fait je venais te voir parce que j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec Alison en cours, tout à l'heure, et je voulais te dire de ne pas t'en faire, c'est juste une chienne qui se croit tout permis ici. En fait si tu veux, elle est comme la reine du lycée et franchement, fais pas attention à elle mais si tu tiens vraiment à toi ne lui adresse jamais la parole, un conseil." elle plaisentait sans vraiment plaisenter en disant ça. Emily souriait avant de répondre à Hanna : "-Eh bien, merci de me prévenir alors. Je pense suivre ton conseil, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'apprendre à la connaître ou quoi que ce soit." "-Tant mieux alors, sinon t'es nouvelle ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Hanna." disait-elle enthousiaste. "-Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit." riait Emily. "-Je m'appelle Emily et oui, je suis bien nouvelle ici." "-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?" proposait la blonde. "-Tu es sûre de pouvoir ?" "-Bien sûr, sinon je te le proposerait pas." un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres en disant ces mots. "-Eh bien, je veux bien alors, merci." Hanna allait donc faire visiter le bâtiment à la jeune métisse. Quand elle euent finis, l'encienne demandait à la nouvelle si elle voulait bien manger avec elle et ses amies, elle acceptait. Elles se dirigeaient donc à la cafétéria pour déjeuner. "-Tu viens ? Mes amies sont là-bas." disait Hanna en désignant la table où se trouvait ses meilleures amies. Emily hochait la tête et la suivait jusquà arriver en face d'elles. "-Hey les filles, j'vous présente Emily, elle est arriver aujourd'hui." Les filles en question se levaient pour attirer Emily dans une étreinte chacune leur tour en lâchant des "ravi de te rencontrer", "ça va ?" etc. "-Alors, je fais les présentations." commençait Hanna quand elles furent toutes assisent. "-Voici Spencer, l'intello du groupe mais elle déteste quand on l'appelle comme ça mais j'me gêne jamais moi." elle plaisentait en faisant un clin d'oeil. Les autres riaient. "-Et Aria, celle qui a beaucoup d'admiration pour des dessins et des lettres." elle disait en roulent des yeux gentiment. "-Hé mais je te permet pas !" intervenait Aria, "-Ce n'est pas simplement des dessins, c'est de l'art et les lettres, comme tu dis, c'est de la littérature, ce que tu ne dois pas vraiment connaître vu tes notes." Elle se mettaient toutes à rire au commentaire de la petite brune, même la visée en question. "-Enfin bref, voilà, et moi je suis celle qui a une passion pour la mode." sourait Hanna. "-Et toi, Emily ? Quelle est ta passion, ou qu'aimes-tu faire le plus dans la vie ?" s'intéressait Spencer. "-J'aime beaucoup la natation, d'ailleurs je pensait m'inscrire dans l'équipe du lycée, les Sharks, c'est ça ?" "-Oui, c'est bien ça." répondait Aria avant de continuer : "-Bonne chance et tiens nous au courant !" "-Je le ferai." Emily sourait. Elle était contente d'avoir rencontrer dès le premier jour des gens capable d'être gentil et qui étaient devenue des amies pour elle, grâce à Hanna, faut l'avouer. Elle avait déjà oublié le petit incident avec Alison de ce matin, elle se sentait bien et espérer que ça continue pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de "Don't contradict me, you know you love me." ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)**

**Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, soyez patient parce que comme vous le savez déjà, il y a une semaine c'était la rentrée et ça me fatigue déjà :/ Bisous xoxo**


	3. Chapitre deuxième

CHAPITRE 2 : Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée d'Emily, elle et ses nouvelles amies étaient devenue proche, elle n'était plus vraiment timide en leur compagnie désormais, la jeune métisse était heureuse et ne se souciait plus de rien. Elle avait été prise dans l'équipe de natation de Rosewood High, les Sharks, et a bien été accueillie. En ce moment même, Emily était au Brew avec Aria, Spencer et Hanna, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle ne leur avait pas encore dit pour sa sexualité, comme quoi elle était gay, elle pensait qu'il fallait mieux attendre, que peut-être elles allaient mal le prendre et ne pas l'accepter. Elle savait que c'était stupide de penser ça vu qu'elle était en bon terme avec eux, mais la peur venait toujours la chamboulée dans ses propres pensées. Sinon, pendant cette longue semaine elle en avait appris beaucoup sur Alison Dilaurentis, elle savait désormais qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole à moins de vouloir se faire ridiculisé devant tout le monde, elle savait qu'Alison était tout simplement un monstre, et ce monstre, il fallait le fuir comme la peste pour éviter de tomber entre ses dents. Emily ignorait comment réagir fasse à cette histoire, au début elle n'en croyait pas un mot jusqu'au jour où elle a vu de ses propres yeux Alison se moquant violemment d'un certain Lucas et de son soit-disant hermaphrodisme. Bien sûr, les gens pourrait croire que ce n'est rien, c'était simplement de l'amusement pour eux mais Emily s'était mise à la place de ce jeune homme sans défense, elle savait ce qu'il devait ressentir après cet horrible moment, elle le savait parce que ça lui été déjà arrivée de se faire insulter, et devinez à quel propos.

"-Ah, voilà la pétasse." les paroles d'Hanna avait fait Emily revenir sur terre, elle regardait dans la même direction que ses amies et vu la seule et l'unique Alison, celle qui se trouvait dans ses pensées quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alison, qui commandait un café à la caisse, sentait des regards sur elle-même et se retournait pour apercevoir les quatre filles la dévisagée. Telle qu'elle est, elle se sentait tout à coup belle, même si au fond d'elle elle savait ce qu'elles pensaient d'elle. Pendant une millième de seconde ses yeux rencontraient ceux de la belle fille à la peau mate, mais ce moment avait l'air de durer une éternité pour la blonde. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose, un verre de cappuccino se retrouvait étalé sur elle et ses vêtements.

"-Putain ! Mais tu sais pas regarder ou tu marches idiot ?!" criait-elle sans pour autant prendre la peine de voir à qui elle s'adressait.

"-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, excuse-moi, désolé."

"-Arrête de t'excuser et nettoie-moi ça, et que ça saute !"

Le jeune homme en question obéissait et nettoyait le tout, ses chaussures, son pantalon, son tee-shirt... Mais elle restait tout de même trempée de café, il faisait de son mieux jusqu'à arriver à la poitrine de la blonde.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ?" intervenait Alison d'un ton sauvage.

"-Euh... je...", exaspérée, Alison se dirigeait vers la sortie d'une démarche telle une reine mais énervée.

Pendant ce temps, les filles qui se trouvait sur les canapés du fond avait assisté à toute la scène, elles riaient et Hanna dit :

"-Oh mon Dieu, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir filmé ça !"

"-Imaginez : 'Alison la reine de Rosewood imprégnée de cappuccino en public'." disait Spencer imitant les guillemets faisant référances aux journaux et rigolant accompagnée de ses amies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison, qui était en train de prendre une douche, se repassait la scène, du début à la fin, dans sa tête. Elle se sentait tellement mal après ça, de s'être fait humiliée en public. Elle était en colère et réfléchissait déjà de sa futur vengeance, parce qu'on humilie jamais la seule et l'unique Alison Dilaurentis, que ce soit en public ou pas, pensait-elle. Elle se souvenait aussi du regard qu'elle avait eu avec Emily, elle trouvait ça bizarre et un peu gênant, ce qui était vraiment rare pour la blonde. Elle se demandait qui était cette fille, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant, du moins, elle ne s'en rappelait plus en tout cas. Ayant fini de se doucher, elle sort et enfile une serviette autour d'elle, se déplaçant jusqu'à sa chambre pour pouvoir s'habiller d'un pyjama, elle entra dans ses doux draps et s'endormit plus vite qu'un bébé qui vient de naître l'aurait fait.

xx

Emily, elle, de son côté est déjà allongée dans son lit, repensant à la façon dont Alison l'avait regardée, elle se sent bizarre, comme si... comme si elle attendait ça depuis le premier jour, un regard. Comme si elle voulait qu'Alison la remarque enfin, bien sûr c'est débile, pense-t-elle, mais elle ne peut ni l'ignorer ni s'en empêcher. Depuis qu'elle sait pour sa sexualité, elle a toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais cacher à elle-même ce qu'elle ressent ou pense vraiment. Elle veut connaître Alison, mais pas celle de tous les jours, qui tortille son cul quand un beau mec l'approche, non, elle veut connaître la vraie Alison Dilaurentis. Seulement... Comment ? Telle est la question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, en Anglais, Emily se souvient de ne pas s'asseoir à la place de la blonde, mais en se dirigeant vers sa table habituelle elle se rend compte qu'elle est déjà prise par un inconnu, et pas d'bol, la dernière place de libre qui reste se trouve juste à côté de celle d'Alison, au dernier rang donc. N'ayant pas le choix, elle s'assoit. Environ une ou deux minutes plus tard, Alison arrive et remarque Emily, elle fronce les sourcils et regarde la chaise qu'Emily avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour apercevoir un jeune blond, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprend et se dirige vers Emily pour se poser, non, sans insultes ou quoique ce soit. Le cours passe silencieusement, mise à part le prof qui n'arrête pas de blablater (j'ai inventer un mot, ahah), et vous devinerai que les seuls personne qui écoute dans la salle est Emily et quelques intellos. Il y en a qui bailles, d'autres qui ne font que regarder leur montre, un autre qui gribouille Sangoku sur son cahier et puis il y a Alison, qui elle s'interroge sur comment on peut s'intéresser à des stupidités pareils qui ne servira sûrement pas pour son futur. Elle souffle et enfonce sa tête dans ses bras, ne manquant pas d'attirer l'attention d'Emily qui la regarde un moment pour se recentrer sur ce que le prof dit.

"-Donc, je vais devoir vous demander de faire cet exercice à deux, sachant qu''il est plutôt compliqué et que c'est noté."

Il y eu un blanc, puis il rajoute :

"-Maintenant...!", ce qui fait que toute la classe souffle et se plains.

"-Allez, un peu d'énergie les gars, vous êtes encore jeune. Vous avez les trente minutes qui reste pour pouvoir le faire."

Et bien... Pas d'bol pour ceux qui n'ont rien écouter... comme la blonde qui a toujours la tête dans ses bras d'ailleurs, pense Emily. Elle n'ose pas vraiment la 'réveiller' ayant peur qu'elle lui crie dessus ou peu importe, elle à pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire ce devoirs de toute façon. Et puis en plus, ça ne servirai à rien à part ralentir les choses sachant qu'elle n'a absolument rien écouter et que de toute façon elle devra le faire toute seule, alors la brune décide de laisser Alison dans son monde de princesse endormie et de commencer le devoirs sans son aide.

Trente minutes plus tard, quelques secondes avant que la cloche sonne la fin du cours, Emily écrit son propre nom et celui d'Alison -qui n'avait pas bouger- sur la feuille d'exercice qu'elle avait fini sans aucune aide. Au moment où la cloche sonne, Emily tend le devoir au professeur et sort de la salle, sans prendre la peine de réveiller la blonde. Arrivée à son casier, Emily prend quelques affaires pour ses prochains cours quand elle sent une présence près d'elle, elle se retourne donc et sa grande surprise elle voit Alison se tenant juste devant elle, Emily qui est un peu inquiète n'ose plus bouger ni parler.

"-Avant que je sorte de la salle, le professeur m'a dit que l'exercice que j'vais fait avec toi est juste d'après ce qu'il a eu le temps de voir et qu'il est soit-disant fière de moi, sauf que je n'ai rien fait." elle dit simplement, le ton de sa voix n'a pas l'air d'être méchant mais il n'a pas l'air d'être gentil non plus.

Emily la regarder, ne sachant pas quoi dire, Alison perd vite patience et dit :

"-Enfin bref, merci d'avoir pris la peine d'écrire mon nom sur la feuille, malgré que je n'aie rien fait.", Emily est presque choquée d'entendre des remerciements de la part de la reine des abeilles, elle sourit timidement.

"-De rien, de toute façon tu n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose vu que tu n'as pas écouter le cours." elle dit gentiment et à sa plus énorme surprise: Alison sourit puis part. Emily souffle de soulagement, toujours autant choquée de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle ferme son casier et se dirige vers la cafétéria.

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Excusez-moi d'avoir pris énormément de temps pour poster ce chapitre, et surtout désolée qu'il soit court mais j'ai beaucoup de mal pour commencer cette fanfiction, je sais pas mais j'ai pas d'imagination, j'en ai pour le reste mais là pour les premiers chapitres j'y arrive vraiment pas :/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai de mon mieux pour réussir, et souvenez-vous qu'il y aura ****deux parties**** pour cette fiction ;) Bisous et merci de me lire, xoxo**

Suivez mon compte twitter : SashayQueens


End file.
